Amores de aristocracia
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Lovino, el futuro patriarca de la familia vargas conoce durante un atraco en la ópera a un joven que le cautiva, mientras que en la mañana esta con Antonio.Su corazón esta indeciso ¿ con quien estar, con el desconocido o con Antonio?.Capi dos arriba
1. Chapter 1

Autora: como me ha dicho una amiga mía cuando la he llamado, con los fics soy masoquista, voy a proponerme el reto de hacer tres a la vez. Ya veré como me las apaño, Dios me las estoy viendo negras, pero bueno tengo que lograrlo. ¿Ustedes me animan no?.

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia. Pásense también por:

**La música que nos une **y **sensaciones de Guerra.**

* * *

Había una vez en el reino de Italia una familia muy importante por esos tiempos, esta familia era la familia Vargas, habitaban en Nápoles y el patriarca Remo Vargas era un hombre muy rico.

Este hombre tenía dos nietos muy opuestos, su más querido era el menor, el pequeño Feliciano, tez pálida, ojos castaños y pelo castaño claro, de carácter muy afable y al cual la gente le cogía cariño enseguida, su vocecilla era tan dulce como el azúcar, además era un gran artistas, a sus escasos quince años hacía cuadros dignos de palacio, y si a eso le sumamos que tenía más pretendientes que ninguna princesa, nos salía el chico que todos querían tener.

El otro, el primogénito, era Lovino Vargas, el polo opuesto de Feliciano, tez pálida, ojos verdes oscuro, pelo castaño chocolate, era hermosísimo, siempre luciendo una hermosa mirada seductora pero a la vez de superioridad, el problema de este joven es que tenía un carácter de mil demonios, era más frío que el polo norte, y no era para nada un gran artista, a no ser que le dejasen cantar o tocar algún instrumento.

Bueno, pues el señor Remo Vargas, viendo el panorama que había, Lovino no se casaba ni harto a vino y Feliciano no podía casarse antes que Lovino, el patriarca de la familia decidió comprometer al joven primogénito con una mujer de un reino vecino, la señorita Eneira de Sicilia.

El joven Lovino se negó en rotundidad, pero no le quedaba más remedio, pues (a muy pesar de su abuelo), él era el futuro patriarca de la familia, así que tubo que aceptar, y allí se encontraba nuestro joven, practicando bailes de salón bajo la mirada de su tutor el famoso austriaco Roderich Edelstein.

-Bien Lovino vas mejorando-dijo el Austriaco, sin quitar su cara de hombre serio-puedes descansar

-Sí

Lovino salió al jardín con su violín en la mano, nada la tranquilizaba más que tocar su adorado violín, se sentó en un banco de piedra que había en su extenso jardín y comenzó a tocar, lo que parecía un réquiem.

-La música debe servir para animar a las personas-dijo una voz a su izquierda-no para deprimirlas

Lovino se asustó, allí apoyado en la verja había un joven de unos dieciocho años, de pelo castaño casi negro, y brillantes ojos esmeralda, vestido con una camisa raída y unos pantalones gastados.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

* * *

Autora: bueno hasta aquí el prólogo.

Espero que os haya gustado

ya veré como me las apaño


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: hola aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Me gustaría además pedirles una cosa.

Pásense por mis otras dos historias: **Sensaciones de guerra **y** La música que nos une**

**Cuídense **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**-Me llamo Antonio-dijo sonriente desde lo alto de la valla, interiormente Lovino se preguntaba como había llegado tan alto-y vuestra melodía es muy triste señorito Lovino Vargas.**

**Lovino, por primera vez en su vida, notó como su corazón latía rápidamente, y sin quererlo se sintió naufragar en ese mar esmeralda que el joven tenía por ojos, hasta que la risita del otro le hizo volver a la realidad.**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó adoptando de nuevo su máscara de frialdad-habla**

**-Todos conocen su nombre señorito-dijo el joven mirando al cielo y permitiendo que Lovino le observase cuanto quisiese-usted es el futuro patriarca de los Vargas, el señorito Lovino Vargas, el cubito de hielo**

**-¿Cubito de hielo?-se preguntó-pues si eso es lo que soy la sonrisa de este tipejo me derrite**

**-¿Puedo preguntaros algo?- me habló desde lo alto, Lovino asintió-¿os gustan los tomates?**

**- Nunca he comido ninguno- admitió Lovino mirándose los pies, y en un segundo tenía ante el un fruto rojo sostenido por una mano canela-¿ Qué es esto?**

**-Esto es un tomate-dijo Antonio-fue traído desde América hasta España, y de España hasta Italia, ahora os lo traigo yo para que lo probéis.**

**-Esta rico-dijo Lovino una vez hubo probado el susodicho fruto directamente de la mano de Antonio- muy rico**

**-Si gustáis, yo os traeré los que queráis-dijo algo sonrojado ante el acto de tener al futuro patriarca de los Vargas comiendo literalmente de la palma de su mano-puedo traer muchos**

**-Está bien, te pagare varias monedas por cada tomate que me traigas-dijo Lovino mientras buscaba entre sus ropajes el saquito con dinero que siempre llevaba consigo, pero cuando lo sacó para pagar a Antonio este lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la del primogénito, el cual se puso como un tomate.**

**-Este tomate será gratis, por ser el primero- dijo Antonio, pero al ver la cara de inconformidad de Lovino añadió-Pero si queréis pagarme hacedlo con una melodía alegre**

**Lovino bajo la mirada azorado, eso era lo que se le daba rematadamente mal, no podía crear una melodía alegre ni proponiéndoselo, le faltaba inspiración.**

**-¿Pasa algo?**

**-No se tocar nada alegre - admitió mirando al de ojos verdes, sentía que con él podía ser sincero- mi tutor dice que piense en mi familia cuando vaya a crear melodías, pero esto es lo que sale.**

**Lovino tomó el violín y comenzó a tocar una melodía tan triste que Antonio pensó que hasta el cielo lloraría, cuando Lovino dejo de tocar no se atrevió a mirar a Antonio a la cara.**

**-Debería pensar en algo alegre de verdad-dijo tomando el violín entre sus manos, y colocándolo como si fuese a tocarlo - si su familia no sirve piense en otra cosa.**

**Antonio comenzó a tocar una melodía alegre, Lovino por instinto cerró lo ojos abandonándose al mar de sensaciones que le traía esa alegre melodía.**

**-¿Como lo hiciste?-preguntó con curiosidad una vez terminó la melodía**

**-La música expresa como nos sentimos al tocarla-explicó devolviendo el violín a su dueño - si estamos alegres la melodía será alegre, si estamos tristes la melodía transmitirá tristeza.**

**-Entiendo**

**-Creo que debo irme, usted debe volver a su casa para comer-dijo Antonio encaramándose a la valla para comenzar a treparla- espero sinceramente que su próxima melodía sea alegre.**

**Lovino observó como Antonio subía la valla con una facilidad admirable, e hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no ponerse rojo cuando dijo lo que dijo.**

**-Antonio-le llamó cuando el otro se hubo sentado en la valla, y pudo mirarle-¿Podrías venir mañana también?, es que me siento solo.**

**-........- silencio, Lovino bajó la mirada avergonzado y sonrojado, le había costado horrores decir aquello, pero es que ansiaba poder tener una amigo y sentía como con Antonio podría llegar a llevarse bien-Esta bien**

**-¿eh?- Lovino alzó la mirada encontrándose con la radiante sonrisa del mayor.**

**-Mañana también vendré-dijo Antonio- podemos ser amigos si usted gusta**

**-Esta bien, seré amigo tuyo- dijo Lovino con frialdad, y es que Lovino sin su frialdad era herido muchas veces como veremos más adelante.**

**-Vale, lo que usted diga-dijo Antonio mirándole con esos ojos esmeraldinos que brillaban.**

**-Mañana trae también tomates-le dijo Lovino apartando la mirada a sabiendas de que si la sostenía sé sonrojaría-sino me enfadaré **

**-Vale traeré tomates**

**Y con la agilidad envidiable que le caracterizaba Antonio saltó la valla del jardín de los Vargas dejando a Lovino solo, pero, con una promesa.**


End file.
